


Good Day

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [118]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Past Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Venus and Vega get into a messy situation before their daddy’s birthday.One-shot based on the song Good Day by The Click Five.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3
> 
> Part 2 of Three Words

**-Three Years Later-**

The girls have been very quiet, a little too quiet. Steve was in the kitchen making his family lunch so Billy decided to go check on the girls to make sure they were still in the house at least.

He walked upstairs and checked their room first. It was empty but he could hear their tiny giggles coming from his and Steve’s room.

Hoping they weren’t making a mess, Billy cautiously walked to his bedroom and pushed the door open to find the room immaculate, like how they left it that morning.

He continues to hear them giggle again, but this time it came from the bathroom. The light was on and Billy could see their silhouettes prancing around, as well as them moving in the mirror. The door was cracked just a bit so he got closer and pushed it open a little bit.

Billy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He gasps and opens the door all the way. Both girls stopped laughing and turned to face their father.

They were covered in brown hair dye from head to toe, all over the sinks, all over the floor, the towels, the hamper.

"Oh my god." Billy’s jaw had dropped to the floor when he saw the mess the girls’ made. "Did you girls get into mommy's hair dye?" He asks, setting his hands onto his hips. "Holy crap, look at you two. Ooooh Mommy's gonna be so mad." They both look at each other and start to laugh. "Oh you two think it's funny?" Billy asks, trying his hardest not to laugh as well.

He had to admit, they did look adorable how he found them. But, Billy didn’t want to dye to stain even though he’s certain it most likely wouldn’t come out, so he goes to get a garbage bag from their cleaning closet and rushed back into the bedroom. He quickly changed into his swim shorts since he was going to have to get in the shower with them to wash.

"Okay, daddy's gonna give you both showers one at a time. I'm going to turn it on and Vega you're going in first since you look like you have the most." He got her undressed and put her clothes into the garbage bag.

He brings her in with me and starts the water. "Vega, just keep your eyes closed okay?"

"Okay daddy." She says. Her sweet little voice sounded so excited.

"Babe?" Steve walks in and sees the mess their daughters left for them. "What the hell happened?"

"They got into your hair dye." Steve covers his mouth with his hands and Billy can see he was trying to hide his smile. "Do me a favor and get them both a clean change of clothes while I finish cleaning Vega?"

"Sure thing." Steve leaves the bathroom and comes back. "Their clothes are on the bed."

"Okay!" Billy rinses the soap out of Vega's hair and off her body. "Alright baby you're done. Go see mommy." Steve had a towel waiting for her as she stepped out and ran across the wet tile floor to him. "Venus, come on babe." She got out of her clothes and put them in the garbage bag before getting into the shower with Billy. "Close your eyes." She nods and squeezes them shut.

It doesn't take him long to wash the dye off her body as well. He rinses all the beige colored soap off her and turns off the shower. He opens the door and wraps her in a towel as well. He carries her into our room and sees Steve was done helping Vega change into her clothes. 

Billy sits Venus on the bed and helps her into her dry, clean clothes as well before going to grab the brush and brushing through her hair.

The girls were now both dry and clean, giggling at each other.

"Alright girls, lunch is ready." They run out of the room leaving Steve and Billy alone.

"What are we gonna do about the mess?"

"I don't know. But daddy's hungry." Billy says. 

Steve smirks and they share a kiss before leaving the room to go downstairs to the kitchen.

The girls were reaching over the counter for their food but their arms were too short. "Here babies." Steve hands them their plates and they carry them to the table. The men get their food and bring it to the table as well.

The four of them enjoy a nice peaceful lunch together then settle the girls down for their nap.

As much as they hate it, it was still good for them to relax and let their energy go down some.

Steve and Billy got the mop and floor cleaner and made their way into the bathroom.

After an hour and a half of making their bathroom looking white and brand new, they finally finish and collapse on their king sized bed.

Billy was ready for a nap himself.

Steve was on his phone so Billy just got comfortable and folded his hands together over his chest, closing his eyes. He sighs and was almost asleep when he hears a small voice in his ear whisper, "Daddy." He opens one eye and sees Venus standing next to the bed.

"What?" He whispers back. She smiles and points to the space in between him and Steve. Billy rolls his eyes and picks her up. "Mommy and daddy are trying to sleep so be quiet okay?"

"Okay." She gets comfortable in between them and he wraps his arm around her, closing his eyes again.

Five minutes later, he feels a little finger poking at his back.

"Daddy." Billy turned his head on the pillow and now Vega was up, standing next to him. She doesn’t say anything and just smiles so he picks her up, placing her behind Venus and in front of Steve.

"Go to sleep girls." Billy says and lays his head back down on the pillow, only to be met by Venus' blue eyes staring at him. Her bright eyes were smiling and he pressed his lips together trying not to smile back because then she'll think he was playing along and will stay up.

Right now it was their time to relax so he didn't smile and told her to stay quiet and go to sleep.

Billy starts to hum and familiar tune to the girls and soon enough they're both asleep. He keeps his eyes closed and eventually falls asleep himself.

**-Next Day-**

"Shh, we have to be very quiet girls. We want to surprise daddy." Steve whispers, carrying the tray of food up the stairs with the girls ahead of him. They wait in front of the bedroom door and Steve tells them to open it, so they do and they tip toe to Billy’s side of the bed.

"Ready, one, two, three...Happy Birthday Daddy!" The girls shout jumping on the bed. Billy wakes up and was surprised to see them right in his face.

"What's all this?" He asks, rubbing his face.

"Well since it's your birthday the girls and I made you breakfast in bed and have some gifts to give you."

"Aww, thanks." He smiles and sits up. His shirtless body always turned Steve on, especially when they were in bed but Steve controlled himself and set the tray down.

Billy wraps his arms around the girls who are on either side of him and are still smiling.

"Dig in babe." Steve tells him. 

He then goes downstairs and brings up the rest of their food so that we can eat with Billy then watch him open his gifts.

Steve took the girls shopping over the weekend and they each got to pick out a few things they wanted to get Billy.

"Open mine first daddy!" Venus shoved the bag in his face and he took it. He took out the tissue paper and pulled out his gifts.

"Wow, these are great. Thank you baby girl." He kisses her cheek and sets the bag aside.

"Me next daddy!" Vega shouts and gives Billy the bag.

After opening the girls gifts, he finished his breakfast then they all got ready to spend the day with Billy.

The girls were so excited to spend the day with their daddy and told Steve everything they wanted to do for him so he wasn't gonna hold back and let it all happen.

**\---**

The girls and Steve dragged Billy around the city all day doing fun things together.

Now it was 10:00pm, the girls were asleep in their beds and Billy was in the shower while Steve was holding his birthday present in his hand. He wrapped it in tissue paper and put it in a gift bag.

He hears the shower stop and not long after Billy steps out of the steamy room and goes to put on some boxers before getting on the bed with his husband.

"Mmm, thanks for making my birthday so special baby." He says pulling Steve into him.

"You're welcome Billy. You deserved every second of it." Steve gave him a kiss and pulled the bag out from behind his back.

"What are you hiding back there?" He asks, smiling.

"Oh nothing, just another gift." Steve holds it in front of his eyes and he grabs it.

Billy takes it out and unwraps the tissue paper around it. His jaw drops and his eyes grow wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, happy birthday babe." Steve smiles and watches as his eyes glisten with tears.

"You're pregnant?"

"Mhm." He happily hummed and wiped away his tears.

"Aww baby, wow this is the best birthday ever." Billy beams and wraps Steve in his arms.

"Happy birthday baby."


End file.
